New Year's Eve On Tracy Island
by beadbird
Summary: A funny poem with a serious message. The International Rescue team learns the truth about partying too hearty! I wish you all a Safe and Happy New Year!


New Year's Eve On Tracy Island

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the Thunderbirds, I'm not quite that clever! This is written just for fun, no money's been made by anyone!

A/N: I wish everyone a very Happy and Safe and Healthy New Year! Reviews welcomed, thank you!

TBTBTB

Brains is up in Thunderbird 5,  
He says that all on Earth is quiet,  
But what he doesn't seem to know,  
Is that Tracy Villa's in a riot!

Grandma has cooked a veritable feast,  
Of steaks and potatoes and pies,  
But the amount of liquor her boys can drink,  
Takes her totally by surprise!

There's Jeff over there with his well-aged Scotch,  
Absolutely nothing's new with that,  
But Virgil's brain is quickly turning "botch,"  
A painting canvas is really not a hat!

Scott's decided beer's his thing,

Of toasts and libations tonight he's king.  
With a cigar in has left and a drink in his right,  
Our Field Commander's truly outtasight!

Gordon's ever so healthy,  
He still swims each day, you see,  
His orange juice looks so darn pure,  
But the vodka matches it times three!

John is usually quiet and reserved,  
His reputation for seriousness so well-deserved,  
But that's all gone out the window tonight,  
He's concocted a new drink: Starry Tequila Delight!

Tin-Tin truly is her father's daughter,  
She thinks imbibing is something she shouldn't oughta,  
So for tonight she shall be a very good girl,  
And drink only fruit punch in which ice cubes do swirl.

Unlucky for her Alan has other things in mind,  
So he's added lots of gin to make Tin-Tin act kind,  
To kisses and hugs and all of that stuff,  
Hoping tonight she won't say, "Alan, that's enough!"

So Grandma's soon joining in all of the fun,  
As cooking sherry she drinks on the run,  
And she bakes and she cooks and she serves up some more,  
Saying, "Tomorrow your heads are going to ache you galore!"

As midnight draws near on that tropical isle,  
The effect of the booze rapidly does turn vile,  
They all make an oath to stop drinking very soon,  
Maybe when Jefferson decides to go back to the moon!

The New Year rings in,  
With fun and good cheer,  
As Scott looks all 'round in vain,  
For just one more little beer!

The First of January soon sees the sunrise,  
On everyones' reddened and quite bloodshot eyes,  
Jeff swears off the Scotch 'til tomorrow at least,  
When his head isn't pounding like a furious beast!

Scott's on the floor crying,  
All his beers he has lost.  
His stomach's so angry!  
How much those beers cost!

Virg is upset about his silly hat,  
He has nothing to paint on now,  
Tired of hearing Grandma say "Scat!"  
He goes off to tweeze his brow!

Gordon's always King of the Pool,  
Right now he's floating on his back,  
If he were try to swim laps today,  
He'd surely have a huge heart attack!

John is used to seeing stars,  
He watches them all night, you know.  
But he's seeing stars in the bright of day,  
Thinking, "To Had-s Tequila should go!"

When Tin-Tin started seeing double,  
She thought, "Gracious me! I'm in trouble!"  
When Alan moved in to sneak a quick kiss,  
He didn't find himself in bliss.  
Tin-Tin had quickly become very wise,  
Alan got punched right between the eyes!

Kyrano cleaned the Villa,  
As was his habit to do,  
He thought, "Dear Me, this is awful!  
You'd think they've all had the flu!"

Brains called down later that day,  
A new emergency in his hand,  
But not one of the team had strength  
Enough in either of his legs to stand!

Pity he took as he saw his friends ill,  
But he never had a wish to kill,  
He couldn't bear to see anyone die,  
He saw they were way too sick to fly.

He told them of a new drink,  
He had ready in his Lab,  
It really did awfully stink,  
But its effects were truly very Fab!

"Take an ounce each of you,  
And soon you will see,  
Your hangovers will vanish,  
Faster than Thunderbird 3!"

They drank the noxious ounce,  
Wishing life was at an end,  
But soon they saw anew,  
Brains was their very dearest friend!

With hangovers gone,  
And their strength quite renewed,  
They donned their uniforms,  
Plans of action now reviewed.

To a big wreck they must go,  
It was too very, very sad,  
People who drank and drove cars,  
Had ends so horribly bad!

Grateful for the chance,  
To help out once again,  
They pledged that next year,  
Booze would not be their friend!

They could play with their cards,  
Also play video games,  
After the wreck that they saw,  
That didn't seem very lame.

The moral of the story here,  
Is if you really love life,  
You won't drink so much beer!

A New Year is a time,  
To look hopefully ahead,  
To a better way of life,  
Not lying in a street very dead.

If those who have perished,  
In drunk accidents could say,  
It would be: "Don't take foolish chances!  
Live to enjoy another happy new day!"

Please don't ever drink and drive!  
Resolve this year to Arrive Alive!


End file.
